Team 8's HangOver
by Ronin Davis
Summary: A 'short' one shot. It's Kiba's birthday and he, Shino, and Hinata all decided to party. However the real adventurer begins in the morning when Kiba awakes with no idea what happened the previous night and has to solve a puzzling mystery.


**Team 8's Hangover **

It was a gloomy overcast July dayin the village of Konoha. Down one alley two people walked.

"So, Did you find something he'd like?" One wearing unreasonably heavy clothes and sunglasses.

"Yes, I think so." The other stuttered. She had long ink blue hair with a hooded jacket. She looked nervously at the small box she held. "What about you, Shino?" She asked turning her head.

"This." He took out a small envelope.

"Don't tell me you got him money?" She said with mild disapproval. "That's so impersonal."

"It's the simplest option, Hinata." He retort. "Why get something he might not like when I can give him something he can use to get something he will like."

"It's still kind of impersonal." She muttered. "This isn't because you didn't go to last year's party, because you thought you weren't invited, just because he didn't formally invite you, is it?" She asked.

"If I was invited I would have gotten an invitation like the others." He said in a bland uninterested tone.

The two reached a large gate with a sign reading "beware of dogs" The two knocked on the gate and slowly opened it. Out from behind the gate leaped a giant white dog.

"Aw, Akamaru, No!" Hinata shrieked holding the box above her head as the dog jumped up trying to lick her face. "Down, down." She whimpered not wanting to be slobbered on.

"I'm here too, Akamaru." Shino said looking down and the massive dog. Akamaru just stared at him for a moment before returning to the other side of the gate.

"That a boy, Akamaru." And spiky brown haired boy said patting Him on the head. "Hey guys, glad you made it."

"Hello Kiba, Happy Birthday." Hinata smiled holding out the box for him.

"Thanks, Hinata." He smiled taking the box. "Hey, Shino." He smiled turning towards him.

"Here." Shino said pulling out the envelope and handing him it.

"Oh, thanks." He said looking down at it. "Come on in." He waved leading them inside.

"Are the other guests here?" Hinata asked looking around as they entered the house.

"Nope, there are no other guests." Kiba said placing their gifts down on a table. "My mom is out on a mission and said we can have a proper party when she get back, but I could have you two over for my actual birthday."

"I see. So I got invited because me and Hinata were your only choice." Shino said in his normal monotone.

"Are you still mad about last year?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow. "I told you, you were invited. I didn't think I needed to hand you an invitation."

"So you've said." Shino said walking past him and sitting on the couch.

"Look, I already ordered some food, it'll be here soon." Kiba said heading towards the kitchen. "In the meantime why don't we just relax and I'll get us some drinks, what would you like?"

Time seemed to pass slowly at first. Shino's mood started to improve after the food had arrived and the team sat down together to eat. However the party aspect of the evening was still lacking.

"Who wants to play true or dare?" Kiba asked looking around the table.

"I'll pass." Shino said uninterested. "You always ask me the same things."

"Com on, we need to make this party pop." Kiba whined. "Oh, I know." He got up and ran off quickly. Hinata and shino started confused wondering what he was getting. "Ta-da!" Kiba announced returning with an unlabeled bottle.

"We're not playing spin the bottle, Kiba." Shino siad gruffly. Hinata's face turning red.

"Even I would suggest that." Kiba scoffed. "It's some of my mom's booze. It's the only bottle I can find that's not in the cabinet with the sealing jutsu on it." He smiled sitting back at the table and pouring himself some.

"Kiba, we're too young to drink." Hinata whimpered not wanting to get in trouble.

"Come on, Hinata, We're old enough to go on dangerous missions where we might kill people." Kiba snickered. "I think we're old enough to have a little booze." He poured them each a cup.

"Well..." Hinata exchanged a nervous glace with Shino. They pick it up their cups and watch kiba drink his in one go. They shrugged and drank there own.

"Man that goes down bitter." Kiba said wincing lightly at what he just drank. "Oh, burns too." He cleared his throat.

"It tastes really funny." Hinata said with a frown of disgust.

"I've had to ingest small amounts poison for training, but that was the worst." Shino exclaimed.

"No wonder mom doesn't keep it with the rest." Kiba said looking at the bottle. "I think I'll have a little more." He said pouring himself more.

"I'll take some too." Shino said holding out his cup. Hinata soon held out her's as well.

The hour started too grow late as they team continued to share shots and talk. To them it seemed like no time at all till the sun started to rise. The morning light stretched in through the windows hitting Kiba in the eye.

"Eh?" He groaned holding a hand over his face blocking the light. "What the hell happened?" He looked around. His living room resembled the aftermath of a bomb. "Aw, at least mom doesn't get back till tomorrow." He tried to stand and notice something in his hand. "Why am I sleeping with a pineapple?" He puzzled looking at the pointed fruit. "Why is it glued to my hand?" He shook his hand trying to get rid of it.

He staggered to his feet and wondered about looking for his teammates. He found Akamaru spread out on the floor with the word 'the party team' written on his side. Before he could out towards his dog he felt the urge to vomit. He ran towards the bathroom. He reached the toilet bowl and throw up his dinner.

"Why are you so loud?" a voice sounded behind him. Kiba turned to see the shower curtain. It was drawn back to show Shino laying in the bathtub. "You're too loud."

"Shino!" Kiba exclaimed still a little noxious. "What are you doing in my bathtub?"

"I just woke up here." Shino groaned. "Why do you have a pineapple attached to your hand?" He looked over at his hand.

"Don't know some one glued it to my hand." Kiba said tugging at it. "You seen Hinata?"

"No, just woke up." Shino retorted irradiated. At that moment a loud knocking came from the door. Both Kiba and Shino covered their ears and moaned. "That is the worst noise ever." Shino said trying to get out of the tub.

"I know." Kiba whimpered. He staggered towards the door. "I'm coming already." Kiba opened the door to find a stern faced Hyuuga. "Yes?"

"Where is lady Hinata?" The Hyuuga stated. "She did not return home last night."

"Did she?" Kiba retorted the situation at hand not fully sinking in. "You sure? Maybe you just didn't notice her, she's pretty quiet."

"According to the service staff her bed was already made up this morning and she was not seen from." the Hyuuga said sternly.

"Service staff, huh?" Kiba said still not fully grasping. "Well la-de-da. Look I'm sure she's just fine out by the training field or something, now good day." Kiba said before trying to close the door.

"One last thing." The Hyuuga stopped him. Kiba looked nervously up at him. "What's with the pineapple?" He asked pointing towards Kiba's hand. Kiba merely rolled his eyes and shut the door. He let out a huge sigh and walked back towards the bathroom.

"If Hinata isn't in here, we're in trouble." Kiba stated walking back into the room.

"What's that now?" Shino puzzled finally getting to his feet.

"That was a Hyuuga at the door." Kiba said starting to panic. "Hinata is missing. You have any idea what they'd do to us if something happened to her?" His eyes widened it finally dawning on him. "Oh..."

"Why us?" Shino asked staggering to get out of the tub. "It was your idea to drink booze."

"I'm not going down alone." Kiba sputtered. "They'll see you as an accomplish or something." The two wondered out of the bathroom. "Akamaru, wake up?" Kiba said lightly slapping the dog's face. "Come on, buddy."

"It's useless, Kiba." Shino said walking past him. "We must have given him some of that stuff last night." Shino out stretched his arm. "I'll use my insects." Tons of little beetles flew out of his sleeve and started going around in weird shapes.

"Um, should they be doing that?" Kiba asked pointing up towards the bugs.

"No." Shino stated. "It seem they were effected by what was in my system."

"Great, we are so dead." Kiba moaned falling off his feet. "The Hyuugas are going to kill us."

"What, if we got a sensor type, like Ino?" Shino asked trying to think of solutions.

"Ino?" Kiba scoffed. "That gossip, there is no way we can trust her." He sighed frustrated.

"Well it's a thought." Shino said growing tired of Kiba's attitude. "Come on, might as well do this the normal person way." He headed towards the door.

"Fine." Kiba groaned and fallowed. The two headed outside to look on foot. "Man, I can't mold any chakra, I can't use my nose to its full use." Kiba whined walking down the street.

"I have a feeling there was more than liqueur in that bottle." Shino groaned looking around. "Where could we possibly start?" He sighed looking around.

"Hey you two." a voice called out behind them. They turned to see the brown haired Tenten.

"Oh, Tenten." Kiba said forcing a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." She shrugged. "That must of been some party you guys threw."

"What do you mean?" Shino asked cautiously.

"Well last night I saw you guy walking around and being all rowdy." Tenten shrugged. "I've never seen Hinata act like that. Don't you remember? We ran into each other infront of the dango shop."

"And Hinata was with us?" Kiba exclaimed. "Alright thanks, Tenten." He said in a rush turning to run as best he could. Shino soon followed leaving Tenten too stare bewildered.

The two made their ways towards the dango shop they frequent. As they ran down an alley Kiba stopped as he noticed something.

"Shino, look at this." He called out as he bent over to pick it up. "It's Hinata's jacket." He held up the hooded piece of clothing.

"Well at least we know she came this way at one point." Shino said. "She's missing her jacket, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Doesn't mean anything?" Kiba yelled. "Why did she leave her jacket here? What if she didn't have a choice?"

"Kiba, when you woke up, you had a pineapple blued to your hand and we didn't remember anything past seven last night." Shino reassured him. "I'm sure she just took it off and left it here for what ever reason."

"Fine." Kiba muttered as they continued towards the restaurant. "Okay now what?"

"No, not you guys again!" a man yelled coming out of the restaurant. "Not after last night!"

"We were here last night?" Kiba exclaimed. "Do you remember a girl being with us?"

"Yes, you were." He said holding up a broom. "You were drunk and barking orders and we asked you to leave."

"But was there a girl with us?" Kiba barked.

"Look, we're sorry about our behavior last night, but this is kind of important." Shino interrupted and bowing towards the man.

"Oh, well yeah." the man said a little confused and trying to remember. "I remember when we asked you to leave she said something about going to get ramen."

"Ramen?" Kiba asked thinking. "Sounds like her, and what ramen place would she go too?" Kiba smiled as it dawned on him. "Thank you and sorry again. Let's go Shino." Kiba took off the road.

"You know where to go?" Shino asked running after Kiba.

"Hinata suggested going to get ramen, what ramen place does she go to the most in hopes of seeing a certain someone?" Kiba explained while running.

"Oh." Shino said realizing it. The two reached Ichiraku Ramen and looked around.

"Hey, sir, were we here last night?" Kiba asked poking his head into the shop.

"Oh, it's you." the man behind the counter said with a stern face. "Yeah, you were here, but there was no room and you got into a fight with my customers who were here before you."

"I see, guess we caused a lot of trouble last night." Kiba sighed. "So, was Hinata with us?"

"I think so." He said crossing his arms. "You and the other customers went outside and started fighting. I had to ask you all to leave.

"Was Naruto among the group?" Shino asked.

"No, I didn't see Naruto last night, he was here for the lunch special yesterday, but not for the dinner." He said turning towards Shino.

"Alright, sorry for the fuss last night." Shino said before turning away.

"So, Hinata was with us and we got into a fight." Kiba pondered walking past the ramen shop. "Huh." He sniffed the air. "My nose is starting to work a little I think I smell Hinata."

"Well yeah, we come here a lot that's why we came to look for her." Shino said

"No, its not that." He sniffed as hard as he could. "There." He pointed up in a tree was a women's bra. He jump up and tried to walk on the tree, but failed falling towards the ground. "Damn, still haven't regained all of my chakra control." He cursed landing on his butt and looking up at it.

"I'll get it." Shino said climbing up the tree the old fashioned way. "Here" he said holding it out towards him.

"Hmm." Kiba said holding it out at arms lenght. "I'm pretty sure it's her's." He said.

"Why not get a better smell?" Shino asked looking at how far away he was holding it from his nose.

"Because that would be too weird." Kiba snapped. "It's weird enough for me to have to smell Hinata's bra I'm not putting it up into my face." He said tucking it into her jacket they found earlier. "Now we have a real problem. Hinata is without a bra, we're so dead." He whimpered crouching down.

"We're?" Shino asked. "It was your idea to drink the mystery booze."

"Now is not the time for the blame game." Kiba barked. "We need to find Hinata or else." He said in a hush yet panic voice. "What if the guys we fought with last night took her? What if... OW!" Kiba hallowed as he was hit in the back of the head. He turned to see the pink haired fire ball of angry Sakura.

"You two are disgusting!" she yelled at them.

"What did we do this time?" Kiba asked whimpering rubbing the back of his head.

"Me and Ino saw you three peeing into some bushes last night." She yelled. "I should have to brought in for public indecently."

"Wait, three?" Shino asked interrupting. "Hinata was with us?"

"What? No gross, I meant Akamaru." Sakura replied. "You sick pervert. It's always the quiet one, doesn't help you dress like a flasher." She scowled at him. "I'd expect it of Akamaru, by you two."

"That's not what I... a flasher?" Shino stuttered trying to correct himself.

"Look, We're sorry about our behavior last night, but we're already dealing with some things." Kiba said remorsefully.

"Well, you're not getting off easily, but if you're busy we will pick this up later." Sakura said begrudgingly "but that my involve Lady Tsunade." Sakura said as Kiba and Shino sighed in relief.

"Ah, fine." Kiba said with a hardy sigh. "Thanks anyway, Sakura." He turned and started walking.

"By the way." Sakura called out. "Ino was wondering what you were doing with a pineapple."

"Well at least we know about when you got the pineapple." Shino chuckled.

"What's with you and the pineapple?" Kiba asked. "More importantly we got idea of around where we lost Hinata." He whispered. "Where we found her bra and apparently got into a fight with those guys." Kiba stopped and felt a panic attack coming on.

"Okay relax." Shino said trying to keep him from making a scene. "We need to focus."

"She's probably in a ditch or a basement somewhere." Kiba said with a blank stare. "Used like some piece of meat and crying about it... The Hyuuga will kill me, they'll cut off my boys and kill me."

"Okay, how about we focus on something other then the worst case scenario." Shino said shaking his head. "I know it doesn't look good, butI dough that we would allow them to take her even if we were drunk."

"Maybe." Kiba whimpered. "Why did I take Mom's booze from her special closet?" He whined.

"Well, no point in... special closet?" Shino said trying to reassure Kiba.

"Yeah, I found it while looking for some Kunais to borrow." Kiba sniffed. "It was in a box in the back of her ninja tool closet along with some other weird looking things."

"Um... okay, I think I'll stop asking questions about it now." Shino said looking down and walking forward. "We need to think. How can we find her in this state? We need a sensor, but with out asking Ino or the Hyuugas we don't know any. Going to our family will only mean admitting our mistake and get punished for it."

"Wait!" Kiba yelled running up towards Shino. "Naruto, Naruto can find her." He smiled grabbing Shino's jacket. "Why didn't I think of this sooner?"

"We were hung over from what I'm starting to dough was booze from last night." Shino replied in a annoyed tone. "I don't believe Naruto is a sensor type."

"But he can be." Kiba smiled. "When he uses that sage thingy of his, he can sense people." Kiba bolted off running towards Naruto's place.

The two ran down the street as best they could towards the tall apartment complex. They ran up the stairs. Stopping trying to remember which apartment was his they frantically searched for it.

"Naruto!" Kiba barked knocking furiously on his door. "Naruto, It's Kiba, Please open up." the door cracked open slowly. The Blonde haired boy stuck his head out.

"Hey guys." Naruto said nervously. "You here about..."

"We need your help right now!" Kiba demanded.

"Well, I'm kind of busy with..." Naruto started to say looking back into his apartment.

"We don't care." Kiba interrupted. "We will give you anything. We'll buy you lunch." Kiba pleaded with him.

"Really?" Naruto said with a grin. "So, I can have all the miso pork ramen I want?"

"Yes..." Kiba murmured not thrilled by the idea of buying that much ramen. "Just please help us."

"Okay, what do you need." Naruto said with a smile looking forward forwards his lunch that day.

"We need you too use your sage jutsu to find Hinata." Kiba said in the most serious tone he could.

"Really?" Naruto blinked. "You're looking for Hinata?" Naruto asked Shino and Kiba nodded frantically. "Alright come on in." Naruto shrugged leading the way in.

"Um, Naruto." Kiba said as they entered his apartment. "This could be a matter of life or death. So maybe...Hinata!" Kiba exclaimed seeing Hinata sitting at Naruto's dinning table. She was nursing a cup of tea and holding an ice pack to her head. She appeared to be wearing nothing but one of his bigger shirts.

"Hinata, you're fine." Shino gasped confused. "She was with you the whole night?" He turned towards Naruto.

"I ran into during your fight with those guys in front of Ichiraku's." Naruto explained. "Hinata started to cling to me and you guy just ditched her on me and left." She frown at them.

"Oh..." Kiba said starring blanking. "Well we found some of her clothes." he gestured towards the clothes he held under his arms. "We found her bra and jacket." Hinata blushed brightly at this topic.

"Oh, well she took off her bra in front of me for some reason." Naruto said. "She never had her jacket when I ran into you guys. Did you find her pants and shirt?" He asked looking around.

"Um. No." Shino said looking around. "You didn't pick them up?"

"Well I was busy dealing with Hinata acting weird." Naruto sighed. "She would through them away and it was too dark for me to find."

"Explains the tree." Shino commented. "Why didn't you take her home."

"She didn't want to." Naruto said shrugging. "then when I got back...um.. It's not important." He said sharing a small glace with Hinata.

"Um, okay." Kiba said a little confused. "Hinata we're sorry for ditching you, we've been worried all day about you." He said kneeling down next to her.

"..." Hinata just stared at him and nodded before taking a sip of her tea.

"Guess we should fine her some pants." Naruto commented. "So, she could get going."

"Let them look." Hinata said in a horse voice. "I would like my pants back. Let those two look." Kiba's face dropped in shock of Hinata's demand.

"Well you did ditch her." Naruto laughed. "better get going." He snickered pointing towards the door.

Shino and Kiba breathed heavy sighs and left to look for her pants. After they left Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks and started to laugh. It was not till much later they finally returned with her missing clothes.

"That totally sucked." Kiba moaned walking down the street. "After searching for Hinata's clothes and buying Naruto's lunch we spend almost all day busy." He held his head down groaning. "Now I need to go clean my horse before my mom get back tomorrow."

"Not to mention the public indecency chargers that may have to go in front of Lady Tsunade." Shino said walking aside him. "Plus Sakura thinks I'm a filthy pervert." He sighed slumping his shoulders.

"Kiba!" the two heard a loud scream from down the road. They looked up and saw Kiba's mother standing in front of them, the color draining from their faces. "What the hell happened!?"

"Mom!?" Kiba exclaimed. "I thought you weren't getting back till tomorrow?"

"I managed to finish my mission early and come home so we could celebrate sooner." His mother yelled at him walking up to him. "What happened to my house?!"

"Well, we..." Kiba stuttered looking towards Shino. Just noticing he had disappeared. "Great... thanks Shino..." He groaned getting ready for hour of yelling he was about to receive.

**The End. **


End file.
